


Five Cones

by Seiji (SnarkyLlama)



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/Seiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locke buys ice cream for the group in Jidoor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Cones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surlykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=surlykitty).



> Request: Locke and Shadow, do something FUBAR and make them eat ice cream

Locke was making arrangements at the chocobo stable when Relm gave a shrill cry.

"Ice cream! Look! They have ice cream!"

Locke winced at the high-pitched squeal and pretended that he had nothing to do with the rest of his party.

A low whimper a moment later made him turn around, though. Gau was crouched on the floor of the stable with his hands clamped over his ears and a wilder-than-usual look in his eyes.

"Damn," Locke muttered. He knelt beside the boy and pat his back. "Hey, it's okay, Gau. Relm is not going to do that again."

"Gau's ears hurt," Gau told him.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm sure they do."

"You should buy them ice cream," Shadow said, appearing in front of them.

Locke jumped up, startled by the ninja's sudden appearance, and fell backward over Interceptor.

Great. Now Gau and Interceptor were whimpering, and Locke's butt hurt, and that damn ninja--may he freeze in a hell colder than Shiva's tits--was probably smirking at him behind his mask.

"Stop doing that!" Locke told him, getting up and brushing straw off his pants. "Save your stupid ninja tricks for the enemy, will ya? We're supposed to be working together."

"You should buy them ice cream," Shadow said again.

"Are you even listening to me? We didn't come to Jidoor for snacks."

"Buy five cones," Shadow said, and left the stable.

Relm hopped up and down. "We're going to get ice cream!"

"No, we're not," Locke said.

"But Shadow said so."

"Gau does not know ice cream," Gau said.

Relm hopped about some more. "Oh, it's great, Gau. It's just like snow, only it isn't. And it's really sweet and stuff."

"'Snow'?" Gau said.

Edgar is punishing me. This is what I get for painting his chainsaw pink, a party of kids and ninjas--

"Woof," said Interceptor.

\--and dogs.

Locke stomped out of the stables.

"Look," he told Shadow. "We were sent here with money to bid on magicite at the auction house, not to buy ice cream."

Shadow tilted his head. "What kind of thief are you if you can't come up with enough GP for five ice cream cones?"

"I am not a thief!"

"I know. No thief would let 25 GP stop him."

"Damn you."

Locke bought the ice cream. He gave Relm and Gau their cones, then awkwardly took the last three back to Shadow.

"Can't ninjas do math?" Locke asked. "You made me buy too many."

"No, I didn't." Shadow took one of the cones and dropped it on the sidewalk. "There you go, boy."

"Woof."

Locke stared as Interceptor wolfed down the cone. "You made me buy ice cream for your dog..."

Shadow stepped closer to him. "Of course. It wouldn't have been fair not to share with him."

"But he's a dog--"

Shadow reached out and pushed Locke's bandanna over his eyes.

"--the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I can't eat ice cream with my mask on, so you'll just have to go blindfolded until I'm finished." Shadow took his cone.

"Fuck that," Locke said, and tried to push the bandanna up with his free hand.

By the time Locke recovered his sight, Shadow was gone. Interceptor, however, was standing beside him, wagging his tail, and happily licking Locke's ice cream.

Locke sighed and dropped the cone. This was too much punishment for his harmless little prank.

He went back to the vendor to see about buying a bottle of ice cream topping. He'd feel much better if Edgar got a face full of marshmallow sauce the next time he put his hockey mask on.


End file.
